Safiras
by LyKa Stark Nightmare
Summary: Todas as coisas acontecem por um motivo. E são as escolhas que regem os motivos, como Kushina acreditava tanto. Naruto pertence todo ao Titio Kishimoto-sama


Sinopse

As vezes o que parecia dificil mas não impossivel se torna a pior das dores...

As vezes a pior das dores fere...

Mais do que fisicamente mas sim no coração...

Uma dor quase incuravel...

Uma dor que só pode ser amenizada por uma pessoa, ou melhor criança...

Meu filho...

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...

Minha luz no meio da mais completa escuridão...

Pois como diz o velho ditado...

"SEMPRE A UMA LUZ NO FIM DO TUNEL"

Comprovado e vivido por mim...

A partir de agora, começam as lutas...

As verdadeiras.

De vida não de morte...

E com ele a meu lado sei que não fraquejarei...

Nem sequer desistirei...

Por ele...

faço tudo...

Mesmo que isso custe minha vida...

Ou minha alma tanto faz

E cumprindo a promessa feita a minha mulher... Eu o protegerei...

Pela eternidade...

E por ele cuidarei dessa vila até mesmo ignorarei os olhares de ódio lançados a ele quando eu ve-lo sorrir a mim...

E junto dele...

Novamente eu serei feliz...

Safiras

PDV Minato Namikaze – Yondaime Hokage

Flash back on

_A cena que ele via a sua frente o despedaçava tanto por dentro quanto por fora, a mulher que ele tanto amou por quem ele lutou, por quem se apaixonou ainda na academia, estava à salva-lo, salva-lo da morte iminente, salva-lo para que ele cuidasse do filho a quem aquele monstro ficaria trancafiado, enquanto ele mantinha as caudas do monstro longe, para que ela conseguisse terminar o selamento._

_- Minato... Meu amor venha cá – me chamou Kushina assim que a raposa parou de se mover por estar presa por varias correntes andei rapidamente até ela quando cheguei ela me abraçou eu a beijei, como nunca antes, como nunca tive chance antes, pois assim que se casaram, Kushina engravidou, ele no alto de seus 20 anos já era casado, Hokage, tinha um lindo filho e uma mulher perfeita, perfeição uma palavra que é simplesmente só uma palavra nada é perfeito nenhuma vida ou objeto, nada, nem mesmo a pessoa amada, e é exatamente por isso que amamos a mais teimosa ou hiper ativa pessoa, não são perfeitas e são estes detalhes que nós faz amá-las mais que tudo._

_- Sei que o normal seria você colocar meu sobrenome no Naruto-Kun, mas acho que podemos mudar afinal nunca gostei de tradições Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto este será o nome dele, cuidado Minato nem metade da vila sabia que eu era uma Jinchuriki, mas mesmo assim sofri, sofri muito, se não fosse você sei que teria caído na escuridão, você tem posse de todos os pergaminhos, técnicas, selos, armas, tudo do clã Uzumaki e sabe como usá-los é sua tarefa ensinar o Naruto assim que ele completar 7 anos, não o deixe ser afobado o ensine a ser calmo, a ser como você, toda vez que ele ficar nervoso a Kyuubi vai ter uma chance de controlá-lo é seu dever cuidar dele o proteja do ódio da vila, da população, Minato o ensine a ser um ninja espetacular, forte que lute pelos ideais certos – falou me entregando um pergaminho negro eu já chorava como nunca antes havia chorado e ela me consolava, cuidava de mim assim como fez quando perdi meu aluno Óbito por puro descuido meu, mesmo todos me dizendo que não foi minha culpa... – neste pergaminho esta uma espécie de Kage Bushin mais resistente que o mais forte dos humanos, mais resistente que eu mesma, com minhas memórias, habilidades, sentimentos toda vez que o abrir e fizer o selo do dragão eu aparecerei para ajudá-lo seja para cuidar do Naruto ou conversar sobre a vila e etc... – então se virou para a pequena plataforma onde nosso filho estava desacordado pelo selamento, mas bem, forte, vivo, brilhante, ela tirou dois colares com um pingente de raposa com olhos coloridos um olho feito de Safira como meus olhos e os de Naruto e outro de Esmeralda a cor dos olhos dela e entregou um a mim me olhando nos olhos e enroscou um as mãozinhas de Naruto que se agarrou ao colar como se segurasse a própria vida. – Naruto seja forte... Se alimente... Durma bem... Obedeça a seu Otoo-san... Não chame Tsunade de velha nem Jiraya, Okaa-san adverte não faz bem a saúde... Seja um bom menino... Cuide de seu Otoo-san quando ele precisar... Tenha amigos não importam quantos, mas se certifique que são amigos de verdade... Lute pelos seus sonhos... Não seja convencido... Em fim seja um bom garoto e um homem melhor ainda eu te amo meu pequeno – então se virou para mim e me deu um leve beijo sorriu e disse – Eu te amo Namikaze Minato amo-te muito seja feliz – e desfaleceu em meus braços sorrindo um ultimo sorriso._

_Flash back off_


End file.
